Backlash Chronicles: The Harvest
by A Tragedy
Summary: Shortly after Ichigo and the gang return from Hueco Mundo, there is a new threat to be found. What are they to do now with the biggest threat so far? CONTAINS FILLER INFO AND MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS I do not own any characters or concepts of Bleach


_Do you believe in a perfect world? Do you believe in a world with no war? No suffering? In every world there is always war, conflict, suffering. Ever single being has suffered in one way or another. Every race has fought against one another. There is always conflict. Conflict brings about war. War brings suffering; this is the kind of world we live in…_

"Get up you lazy bum! There is school today and you've had enough rest all last week. Get your butt up and ready to go to school!" Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister, stood impatiently in the doorway to Ichigo's room. She had her hands on her hips and stood slightly crouched while tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. She looked like she just got out of bed with her silk, pink pajamas. She stared at his bed intently, waiting for him to move. The large bump under his blanket made it look like he was in his bed. "Ichigo! You're going to be late! GET UP!"

"Why all the yelling so early in the morning, Yuzu? What's going on?" Ichigo appeared behind Yuzu, drying his head with a towel in his right hand while holding the towel up around his waist with his left hand. His bare feet looked monstrous next to Yuzu's tiny feet hidden in pink slippers. He looked down at her quizzically.

"Oh! You were downstairs. Okay then, I'll go make breakfast." Yuzu slipped past Ichigo and happily trotted downstairs. Ichigo shook his head a little bit before proceeding into his room to get dressed. As soon as he shut the door Kon jumped out from under the blankets. It seems Ichigo's pillow wouldn't have been enough so Kon was adding extra length to the large bump.

"Ichigo! I was so scared! Your sister came in and woke me up! I thought she would find me and put me in a dress! You need to te- HEY!" Ichigo grabbed Kon by his head and tossed him into the closet, slamming the door shut.

"Stay in there while I'm getting changed."

"Why?1 It's not like I haven't seen your body. I've _been_ in it! No need to hide your tiny little friend from me."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo slammed his fist on the closet door and Kon started rambling on about something else. Why on earth didn't he just stay with Urahara?

"Ichigo! So mean! I miss my Rukia! And Rangiku! They have both left me here without a female companion with at least large breasts! Orihime doesn't come to visit! What am I to do?!" Ichigo tried to block out Kon but his babbling went right through the door. The mention of Orihime got Ichigo thinking. He hasn't seen her since they got out of Hueco Mundo and separated. In fact, he hasn't seen anyone.

_Orihime, I wonder how she has been. It's been about a week since we came back._ Ichigo silently thought to himself before walking out of the room, leaving Kon to continue his annoying rant.

Ichigo continued downstairs to find Karin sitting at the table eating and Yuzu doing dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ichigo! Breakfast is on the table. Sit down and eat!" Yuzu sounded cheery as usual.

"Hey, you two." Ichigo said solemnly, studying his plate of food on the table.

"Yo," Karin said through chomps of food.

"Gotta go, Yuzu. Sorry I can't stay and eat. See ya later!" Ichigo grabbed a piece of toast off the table and walked out.

"But Ichigo!" When Yuzu turned around Ichigo was already out of sight. She gave a small huff and continued doing what she was. Karin grinned widely and continued eating. Ichigo walked down the street and off towards school. He made his way to school without any abnormalities. Things seemed to have slowed down in Karakura Town since he came back.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!! I MISSED YOOOUUU" Keigo spotted Ichigo first and dove towards him. Ichigo side stepped before going into the class and Keigo jumped right past him. Sliding on the floor Keigo face planted into the wall in the hallway and writhed in pain while holding his face. Ichigo, with perma-frown in place, walked into the classroom.

"Hey Keigo," Ichigo said flatly, not nearly loud enough for him to hear.

"Hello, Ichigo. Welcome back. Nice going there with Asano." Mizuiro was sitting at the desk closest to the door, jotting something down on a piece of paper before shoving it in his pocket. Ichigo got a glimpse of some phone numbers and names of girls; older than him, no doubt. Mizuiro gave a weak smile and let Ichigo continue on his way. He didn't seem to be interested in Ichigo's return, although he had given much thought abou Ichigo and now wondered about him ever since he saw Ichigo, Chad and Uryu go through some sort of portal into Hueco Mundo.

"'Sup, Mizuiro." Ichigo lazily shot his eyes around the room. Chad and Uryu were sitting near the windows talking until they noticed Ichigo. As Ichigo started over towards them his path was crossed by, from the bottom of his vision, was a head of black hair. He looked down to see Tatsuki beaming up at him.

"Thank you…. Ichigo." The words seemed as though they were painful for her to say. She was almost in tears, but let one escape to show weakness. Ichigo sensed her obviously upset by this but wondered what was going on.

"For wha-"

"Ichigo…" Ichigo was interrupted by a small voice. He spun around to see Orihime standing in the doorway. She was smiling. Ichigo smiled back and was about to say something, before a shadow came up from behind Orihime and thrusted her boobs into the person's hands.

"Orihime! Oh how I missed you!" Chizuru was the shadow violating Orhime. She never learned to keep her hands to herself. Even when….

"I thought I told you never to touch Orihime like that!" Ichigo didn't realize that Tatsuki moved. She must've leaped from the spot she was from behind Ichigo and kicked Chizuru in the face over Orhime's shoulder. Keigo was just getting up from the last of his injury with a puddle of blood on the floor that obviously came from his nose. Chizuru flew back with blood spewing from her nose like a rocket, the back of her head connecting with Keigo's. Keigo's face met the wall again and the scene started all over again but this time he had an accomplice. Ichigo smiled at Orihime and sat down in his usual seat. The instuctor waltzed in after Orihime moved out of the way to take her seat behind Ichigo. Chad and Uryu sat next to them.

"Alright, everyone in their seats. Asano, Chizuru, stop messing around out there and get in here." The instructor fixed her glasses and started writing on the board. "Today we will be learning abou-"

"Rukia!" Orihime shouted Rukia's name and Ichigo shot his focus at the window. Rukia was climbing in through a window she forced open. Ichigo sat there confused, what was she doing here?

"Does she ever use the door?" Some kids in the back started to whisper amongst each other.

"Excuse me, ma'am but I need to borrow these four. Important business. Hurry, to Urahara's." Rukia jolted out the door and down the hallway. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu quickly followed silently. When they got out into the street the odd group of five ran towards Urahara's shop.

"What's going on Rukia?!" Ichigo was impatient as ever and being summoned to Urahara's usually means something is wrong.

"They are back." Rukia said simply.

"Who is back?!" Uryu was impatient too. The whole group sensed the tension but they had no idea what was going on.

"_Bounto."_


End file.
